RLDDR Intervention
by ChaoxxYori
Summary: Series of One-Shots relating to RandomLike DDR, featuring whatever fandom my little brain comes up with, but mostly FF7 :
1. Barbie

**A/N**; This is where all the RLDDR things go, that don't relate to the story line ^^; (what story line, you may ask...SHUSH) So enjoy~  
Warning for this specific one~ SephyxCloud making out is spoke of (:

Disclaimer: I *Yori* own nothing but the character Sarah, and the misadventures. Liiz = Chao's, but that's all she owns ^^

* * *

Sarah: *comes skipping into the kitchen, pulling open the fridge and freezer* LIIZ, WHERE'S THE FOOD?

Liiz: Don't look at me, I'm not the idiot who invited all of MIDGAR to move in.

Sarah: Pshhht, RENO! WHERE'S THE FOOD?

Reno: CASUALTY OF A FIGHT.

Sarah: Oh damn, I wonder who won...

Liiz: Tseng did...always the quiet ones.

Sarah: Oh that reminds me! Sephy and Cloud are making out in the bathroom!

Liiz: WHAT? IN MY BATHROOM?

Sarah: No, in the magical bathroom that shows up out of nowhere, WTF YES YOUR BATHROOM.

Liiz: ...Why are you okay with this?

Sarah: Whut ever do you mean? Hawt boys making out are amazing!

Liiz: Yes, but didn't you say that SephyxCloud was clearly Raep?

Sarah: Well...yeah, but Cloud seems fine...

Liiz: Idk Sephy pretty powerful...

Genesis: THATS MY LINE-WAIT, Sephy is making out with not me?

Sarah: T_T sad day! Maybe their covering up for something...

Liiz: Whut...?

Sarah: Hmmm *day dream*

Genesis: Damn ass hole, I'mma singe his pretty hair...

Sarah: THAT'S IT!

Genesis/Liiz: ?

Sarah: They're giving hair tips! ^^

Liiz: WTF?

Sarah: C'mon, it's totally believable!

Genesis: But why make out to cover it up...?

Sarah: Psht, getting high off the hairspray...

-woosh-

Cloud: Um...

Sephy: ^^

Cloud: ...

Sephy: ...*pshht hairspray sound*

Cloud: ... *furious ...*

Sephy: :D!

Cloud: You done?

Sephy: Shut up!

Cloud: ...

Genesis: SEPHY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH CLOUD!

Cloud: See, told you they'd tell him.

Sephy: Damn...oh well, guess you're about to be outted as my barbie~

Cloud: Shit...

~The end!


	2. Dance Party

**A/N**; And in this chapter, our heroes have a dance party, and Sarah can magically control Kadaj (:

* * *

Cissnei: I'm soo kickin' your ass!

Sarah: NU-HUH *button smash*

Cissnei: WTF was that?

Sarah: ME GOING IN CIRCLES, WTF DO YOU THINK?

Liiz: *ventures in the room, eyeing her consoles* What are you guys doing...?

Sarah: Dying T_T

Cissnei: Playing Dynasty Warriors!

Liiz: Okay...but why is Reno tied to a chair?

Cissnei/Sarah: HE CHEATS!

Liiz: How do you cheat on DW?

Sarah: Beat me, Cissnei gets the chair next...

Cissnei: ? D;

Sarah: *is defeated and tosses controller in the air, falling backwards, as Cloud and Zack venture into the room*

Cloud: Told you it was taken

Zack: *sad puppy pout*

Everyone: DAW!

Sarah: I give, *sits back up really fast* BUT I'LL BEAT YOU ALL AT FINAL FANTASY!

Everyone: ...how?

Sarah: Damn! ...So what if you lived it? Tis all about skill!

Cissnei: Don't worry, she doesn't have any...

Sarah: KADAAAAAJJJJJJJ SOMEONE ELSE NEEDS A CHAAAAAAIIIIIIR!

Cissnei: SHE'S KIDDING!

Sarah: AM NOTTTTTTT~

Liiz: Kadaj is...?

Sarah: MINE! *growls*

Liiz: O_o;

Zack: Can we have the system *sparkely eyes* pretty plzzz.

Liiz: And what are you gonna play?

Zack: ...

Sarah: Dynasty Warriors? Final Fantasy? Wrestling? Kingdom Hearts?

Cloud: *hate*

Sarah: Er...scratch Kingdom Hearts...

Liiz: YOU BETTER NOT SCRATCH IT.

Sarah: figure of speech!

Liiz: Don't make me get Yuffie...or...Aerith...

Sarah: *turns into evil monster-y thing* IWILLKILLYOUDEAD! *turns back* So what is it?

Reno: Can I be free?

Kadaj: NO ^^

Sarah: ^^

Liiz: Seriously, wtf did you do to him?

Sarah: ...

Zack: ugh, fine! Rock band...

Sarah: Oooooooh! That outta be hilarious, who's singing?

Cloud: Haven't figured that out yet.

Zack: Yeah *scratches back of head* I'm drums...Cloud's guitar...

Sarah: Hmmmmmmm. Wait, Cloud's guitar?

Liiz: Hmmmmmmmm. Der, what else would he be?

Zack: Hmmmmm. Something less loved...?

Cloud: ...*is plenty loved, don't make him break out the angst!*

Sarah: ! ...no

Liiz: I got it! *runs off & comes back with Cait Sith*

Cloud/Zack: O_o;

Liiz: C'mon! it works!

Cloud/Zack: ...

Sarah: I guess so...so get ta playin! This outta be fun ^^

Reno: Can I at least see?

Sarah: *glances over* huh?

Kadaj: *shrug*

Sarah: *shrug*

Liiz: SERIOUSLY.

Sarah: psht. Genny!

Genesis: WTF woman? KADAJ IS RIGHT THERE!

Sarah: *glomp* he busssssy. *floaty hearts*

Cloud/Zack/Cait Sith rock out to 'Eye of the Tiger'

Liiz: Weeee~

Yuffie: *bounces in the room* DANCE PARTY!

Sarah: Yeah!

& So our heroes have one big dance party (:

~The end.


	3. Kittens Equal Purpose

**A/N**; And in this chapter we reference back to RLDDR so if ya never read it, get to it. But other than that, Kadaj gets a kitty!~

* * *

Sarah: *collapses on couch next to Kadaj, who was staring intently out the window* Kadaj?

Kadaj: ...

Sarah: *leans forward to stare at face* What's up?

Kadaj: ...

Sarah: *stretches* I'm in the mood for an omelet...

Kadaj: You wouldn't dare!

Sarah: Right, because eggs make me sick :/ and Sephy inside of me? Yuck!

Kadaj: Least you aren't inside of him.

Sarah: Hm, guess so! So what's botherin ya?

Kadaj: Nothing...?

Sarah: LIAR.

Kadaj: Fineeee~ Now that Sephiroth is an egg, what am I?

Sarah: ...Huh?

Kadaj: I have no purpose!

Sarah: ...hm...I got it! You need a kitten!

Kadaj: ...a kitten? how the hell will that help me?

Sarah: ;D When ya see one, you'll know!

Kadaj: But I-

Sarah: SHUTUP. You're getting a kitten, *drags him off the couch and outside*

-lets do the time warp againnnn~-

Liiz: SARAH! What's this grey ball of fur thing here!

Sarah: ...A KITTTTTTTY

Liiz: WTF WHERE'D IT COME FROM?

Sarah: ...Another Kittttttyyyy

Liiz: Don't make me hurt you.

Sarah: It's Kadaj's *dives behind Kadaj*

Kadaj: IT WAS YOUR IDEA!

Liiz: Oi, what does Kadaj need a kitty for?

Sarah: Purpose!

Kadaj: I still don't understand her.

Liiz: You were expecting to? *shakes head*

Kitty: mow mow mow

Sarah: AWWWWW

Kadaj: ...?

Liiz: Kittty!

Kadaj: ...?

Kitty: *rubs against Kadaj* mow?

Kadaj: *sparkely eyes, picks up kitty*

Sarah: Seeeee? All evil geniuses need one.

Kadaj: uhm...but I'm not one?

Sarah: SHUSH what cha gonna name it?

Liiz: Jenova and Sephiroth are disqualified.

Kadaj: *pouts*

Sarah: *bounces up and down*

Kadaj: Hm, I'll name it...Cupcake! ^^

Sarah/Liiz: *fall over* CUPCAKE?

Kadaj: *nods and nuzzles the kitty*

~The end!


End file.
